


Nobody's Fault but Mine

by ManyTimesIveGazed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Confinement, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Kink, Mental Health Issues, Sandy/Jared past relationship, Slavery, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyTimesIveGazed/pseuds/ManyTimesIveGazed
Summary: As much as Jared loves his job as an actor, it's been wearing him out. Breaking up with Sandy only makes it worse. So despite what his therapist tells him, he decides to go drink his stress away. And that's when he meets this green-eyed stranger who changed his life entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish they were, but the characters unfortunately don't belong to me. 
> 
> The work is not beta-ed so all the fault is actually mine. Hope you enjoy!

“It tastes like water, Jay.” Jared brings the beer can up close to his eyes, as if he can’t read what’s on there, “It says Rainier. It does taste like snow water from Rainier.” He turns to Jay, the man sitting next to him, and managed a huge toothy smile which looks a lot like a grimace. 

“Yeah, right, so there’s no point keep drinking it,” Jay reaches out to take the ice cold beer can from Jared, fingers barely touch his skin.

Jared tries to take his beer back but fails, so he sits back and pouts. He just wants to press the can to his face, it’s so nice and cold. It’s already eleven in the evening and the summer air isn’t chilling down a bit. And they call this Canada. Pffft. 

Jay stares at him, and looks around for a brief second before pulling out his phone, “hey Jared, you look tired, ain’t you? I’ll get a Uber for you. Where do you live?”

Jared mumbles something to protest because damn, like he has said, it’s only like eleven. But well, Jay has a point when he says Jared’s tired. “So considerate. You know, if I was a girl, I’d rather you book us two tickets to Vegas,” he says with half lidded eyes before leaning towards Jay to give him the address.

He receives a slight pat on his shoulder. Jared secretly decides that this Jay guy is his new friend now.

\-----------

Jared shouldn’t be drinking today. He shouldn’t be drinking no more, according to his therapist Michelle. 

Jared likes Michelle. The little blonde lady is professional, caring and intelligent. When she was called in to the set after Jared’s breakdown last monday, she listened Jared up without judging (a six and a half foot tall Texan stud crying in his trailer? Jared supposes that it was quite an embarrassing sight), and referred him to a psychiatrist. She’s been meeting with Jared regularly to help him cope with his mood disorder since then.

During their second session, she handed Jared two long list of what to do and what to stay away from. Alcohol was on the latter. 

But Jared thinks he needs and deserves it. He’s taking those subscribed meds which make him choke in his sleep nightly, and he’s been swallowing tons of zinc and vitamins and blahblah with each meal. It’s been two weeks and he can have some drink tonight.

What does he have to lose now, anyways? Sandy’s gone already, and she’d need a therapist more than Jared does if she ever wanted to come back. He has his responsibilities to the cast and staff of Supernatural, but he’s sure a couple beers won’t affect his competency to fulfill the said responsibilities.

\-----------

“I thought you called Uber.” Jared mutters when Jay assists him into the shotgun of a shiny black Jeep, “and you were drinking, too! Ha! I caughcha!” 

Jay tugs the hem of Jared’s coat into the car, the back of his hand slightly rubs against Jared’s outer thigh, which Jared doesn’t find uncomfortable at all. “I had one drink, and that was one hour ago.”

“You tell that to a cop!”

“Fairview, you said?” Jay says as he climbs into the driver seat and pushes a button to lock the doors.

\-----------

Fairview is one of the nicest neighborhoods in the area. As an actor, Jared works late nights and occasional early mornings, so a particular thing he appreciates about this neighborhood is the luminous yet cozy streetlights.

In the days when he’s especially exhausted, Jared would close his eyes on his ride home, so the fitful passing lights would strike through his eyelids. It feels warm, very homey and relaxing.  
Right now he’s trying not to do that; Jay isn’t his chauffeur. He manages to make some conversations, although he’s begun slurring his language. And Jay’s not the most talkative guy in the world - Jared figured it out earlier at the patio table of the Bar - so the ride has been reasonably quiet.

“Is Jay short for some’ing?”

Jay shoots a glance towards his direction. He has been doing that, and Jared isn’t sure if he’s checking the right mirror or looking at him. “What, Jared?”

“My fwiends call me Jay, too. Sometimes. ‘S short for Jared.”

“It’s just Jay. Jay Ackles.” 

“Jared Padalecki,” Jared holds out his right hand as a gesture for a handshaking. It wasn’t until two seconds later when he realizes that Jay is driving, so he shakes his own hand with the other one and grins.

“Yeah I already knew that,” there’s amusement in Jay’s words, but in the dim light, his facial feature is hard to see. Oh have they already introduced themselves? Shit. Shouldn’t have had that much whiskey.

“It’s okay if you want to nap, Jared, I’ll wake you up when we are almost there.” Jay continues, so softly like a whisper, his short spiky hair a fuzzy halo.

He doesn’t sound mad and Jared feels relieved. He sinks further into the seat, murmuring something about the comfiness and reliability of American made SUVs.

\------------

Jared wakes up to a gentle squeeze to his deltoid. 

“It’s a white building, Jay,” he can barely open his eyes. Damn, if it’s allowed, he wants to sleep here for the rest of the weekend. It’s not like he has anywhere to go.

Jay doesn’t respond, but he releases the hold on Jared’s arm.

Jared then feels a cool and slippery touch, and then a sting that is so sharp despite the numbness he has from alcohol.

What??

Jared jerks. He almost sobers up at that very second, although it took a whole while for his eyes to get into focus. 

That was a needle. He just got poked by a needle, in a car owned by a guy he met in a bar. Probably by the same guy, whom he assumed would become his next best friend not so long ago.

His throat makes a mumble but he doesn’t know what to say. His lips are trembling as he watches Jay, now a dark figure with a soft gold lining in the dark surrounding, reaches over and dumps the needle and syringe into the glove box.

“It’s to help you sleep better.” Jay’s mouth is so close to Jared’s ear that he can feel his breaths. In any other context, Jared would probably find the words soothing. But at this moment, he feels deadly cold in his summer T-shirt and shorts. He inhales deeply, twice, and fails when he wants to scream. All he manages is a hoarse gagging sound.

Jay’s ruffling his hair. Jared struggles to get away from the strong hand, but he has been cornered. 

“Calm down, Jared, you need to breath. Let's get you outta here.”

“What…” What the hell? What did you do to me? What do you want? Jared isn't sure which of the questions he wants to ask. 

“Hey, don’t worry about anything. You need to trust me,” Jay smiles at him and opens the door. Moldy air rushes into the confined space inside the SUV.

Jared’s logics starts to kick back in. He can be yelling “why the fuck would I trust you what's wrong with you twisted fuck”, which will be no help. He just got an injection into the muscles, which shouldn't get into his blood system until a good minute later. He's still a well built six-five guy, the only disadvantage at this moment is the intoxication. 

He doesn't know their location, but if he can run away, at least someone should be around. Vancouver is a populated city - if they are still in Vancouver; he has no idea how long he's been asleep. 

Or better yet, he may be able to take the Jeep and drive out. The key is right there, left on the driver’s seat. Jay doesn’t even bother taking it.

Jared quivers and he takes action without hesitate. His upper body practically falls to the driver side as he reaches to lock the vehicle up. Oh God, he doesn’t realize how much he is sweating until he hears the assuring click. He takes a deep breath, grabs the keychain and crawls over. 

As Jared starts the car, he looks around and realizes that they are indoors. The room is huge and dark. There is a row of wooden shelf on his left side by the wall, and a black van on the other side. And - Jared swallows - Jay’s right there, leaning against the side of the van, staring at Jared in silence.

No open doors visible in sight, but Jared needs to get out. Swallowing again, he backs the car and turns the wheel fiercely. He manages to move the car around the van and he sees a garage door. The only option seems to be crashing through it, and Jared hits the gas paddle with all his remaining strength.

He kind of wishes that he was wearing a seatbelt, and that thought almost makes him laugh. Well, there has been stuff worse than bumping into a steering wheel happening tonight -

Oh wait, shit.

The next thing he knows, his is trapped between the seat and an airbag. Instinctively he hits the brake. He can’t draw much air into his aching chest. With an airbag in his face, he can’t see anything besides some spinning stars. He isn’t capable of driving for sure, but there are only two available options there for him: drive, and draw someone’s attention or crash into something and die, or stay there, and hope God has mercy on him.

He steps down on gas, hard.

The car doesn’t move. It doesn’t even make a sound, besides the ticking of hazard warning lights.

The car must be badly damages, or the engine may have automatically switched off after the impact. This is the death of him, Jared vaguely thinks. He hopes his parents and siblings won’t grieve too much. When was the last time he called home? 

Jared remembers the day they dropped him off at the airport. He was 17 and reckless, determined to give up his full-rides into engineering programs and go to Hollywood. After failing to talk him out of the decision, they told him they believe he will success regardless of his occupation. Well, he did. He is now semi-famous with millions of bucks. And then kidnapped. Once they know about it, are they going to regret supporting him? This might never happen if he stayed in Texas and lived a normal life.

He hears the lock clicks again, and the door is opened. After a loud puff, the airbag instantly deflates. Before he can react, he feels a strong yank on his arm, and he falls out onto Jay’s shoulder. 

Whatever Jay is going to do to him, Jared hopes he does it quick. Money, his life, whatever, just take it and leave him alone.

They stood there like a couple of statues for a whole moment, Jared leaning all his body weight onto Jay, as oxygen rushes back into his brain. He realizes that they are still under a roof.

“You need to walk. I’m not dragging you through all the mess you’ve made.”

Jared bites out a bitter chuckle. Jay’s using the word “need” again, as if he knows what’s best for Jared.

“What’s so funny?”

Jared breathes, “‘eeda punch you in the face.” He can feel Jay’s body freezes against him, but he doesn’t stop, “that’s what I need to do.”

Then all of a sudden, the hold on his body is gone. Jared drops onto the cement ground, and Jay doesn’t waste a second before he kicks him and steps on his back, makes him laying flat on his stomach.

It’s not intended to hurt him, Jared assumes. Jay just wants him not to move. It doesn’t take much forces, really, considering Jared feels so weak that he may not ever be able to stand on his feet again. 

Jay fishes out a thin rope from his pocket, takes a knee and twists Jared’s limp arms before he ties them together.

“You are committing a crime, Jay. Please, I’ll -” Jared’s word is interrupted. Jay elbows Jared’s back hard and leans down to talk into his ear, “does this look unplanned to you?” He doesn’t sound angry, voice low and whiskey smooth, “I’m well aware that it’s a crime, Jared. And what are you gonna do? I expect you to know that you’re not the one to make that call by now.”  
Jared chokes, “please. Please, Jay.” Is that even his real name? 

“Please what, Jared?” Jay says as he lifts Jared’s upper body up and starts dragging him.

“What do you want from me?” it comes out softer than he intended, “I’ll give you whatever… please just don’t do this.”

Jay doesn’t bother answering. He doesn’t react to any more of the beggings coming out of Jared’s mouth, either. 

Jared can’t help the tears from dropping, but he doesn’t fight when he was thrown into the back of the van.

Before the he falls into a deep sleep from the medication, he vaguely realizes that the windows are barred.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared takes a bite of the sandwich that’s been laying in the plate since he woke up not so long ago, with the hope of ridding the ache in his stomach. He can’t taste anything, and his jaw is almost numb.

He has pulled the IV needle out of his vein. The bag hanging on one of the hooks in the wall is almost empty, so he’s sure someone will come check on him in short.

The room he’s in is small and simple. Not much bigger than 100 square feet, lined with warm grey carpet, walls are plain white. No window, unsurprisingly. There are two doors, one wood and one metal, both locked, and an empty closet. Jared takes a minute staring at the tiny vent on the ceiling, imagining himself turning into a cat and climb out from there. Ha.

The only furniture is a twin-size bed, in which Jared can barely fit. It’s soft and springy, though, the kind of mattress Jared would choose.

The clothes he was wearing is gone. The rope was gone, too. He’s now dressed in a plain white cotton T-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. And he’s clean of sweats and dirts - he has some dim memory of being bathed. The thought of some stranger has seen and touched his naked body makes him feel a little uncomfortable, but that’s not the major concern here.

Seriously, how long has passed since he was drugged and locked into the back of a van? He’s somewhat confused and lightheaded, but not hangover. His arms are extremely sore, though.

Jared thinks he should be horrified when one of the doors is unlocked and opened, but he isn’t, really. He doesn’t even flinch, just looks up and meets Jay’s gaze.

Jay closes the door as he enters and casually walks to Jared’s bed. As if he’s admiring a high-priced buffet, and Jared is a plate of barbecued ribs.

“I see you’re awake.”

“Where am I?” Jared ignores his senseless statement. He was being honest when he said he wanted to punch Jay in his face, and he doesn’t want that any less right now. (That’s a decent looking face, by the way. And the graceful way he talks. Jared can imagine him dressed up in a three-piece suit working in a corner office. Ugh. Brute under a mask.)

But Jared knows better. Jay seems very confident, not afraid of Jared beating him up to escape at all. He must have backups, and Jared doesn’t want to take any chance before he figure out his situation.

“In a room. Why don’t you finish the sandwich, and we can talk about things later?”

Jared doesn’t obey. He grits his teeth and stares at Jay without a word.

Jay slightly frowns as he picks up the barely touched sandwich and grabs Jared’s jaw with his other hand, then he nudges the sandwich at Jared’s lips.

After a short moment, Jared complies and opens his mouth. Well, what in the sandwich can be worse than the drugs he gave Jared through a needle? As much as Jared doesn’t want to do what Jay tells him to (or being fed by him), he’s going to need food to survive anyways.

He tries to bite down, but Jay is practically shoving the sandwich into his mouth and he gags. He starts coughing fiercely, and Jay is just standing there watching.

“It’s better if you eat it yourself,” Jay says calmly as Jared finally gets his breathing back into rhythm. Really, asshole? What’s so important about a turkey and lettuce sandwich? Rolling his eyes, jared obeys. It hurts to swallow now. His throat feels torn.

“I think you didn’t lock me in here to watch me eating. What do you want?” Jared questions as he chews on the last bite.

“Nothing you should be concerned about. Let me show you around in here.” Jay takes his right arm and gestures him to stand up.

That’s it. Jared sees red. How could he? After doing all this to Jared, how could he say “let me show you around”, calm and cool like he’s only filling in a new colleague? And Jared has had enough of that disdainful manner of talking. He shakes Jay’s grip away as he shoots up from the bed, “what the hell? It’s everything I should be concerned about! You tricked me into your car and drugged me, and tied me up and now I’m locked up in here! You abducted me! And now you say it’s nothing I should be concerned about? What is wrong with you twisted fuck?”

Jay waits until Jared finish, and he smiles so almost genuinely, “or if you prefer another dose, I can do that.”

“Then go ahead! Like hell I’d care! What the difference does that make? You’re not letting me go either ways! At least if you drug me again I won’t have to deal with you!”

Jay’s smile remains. That creepy psychopath. He’s a good three or four inches shorter than Jared, and Jared doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s giving Jared goosebumps.

Eventually, Jared lets out a frustrated sigh, “Jay, please. Tell me what you want from me.”

“For now? Like I said, if you would let me, I’d like to show you around,” he turns and walks to the wood door, unlocks it, and looks back at Jared, “after you.”

Jared takes in the other side of the door as he walks towards it. It’s a bathroom. Marble counter top, porcelain basin and bathtub, a toilet in the corner, all in the same white and warm grey tone.

“You will take a bath when I tell you to take one,” Jay opens the cabinet, “your shampoo and soap are in here. And two glasses. Brush your teeth each time you’re given food, and whenever you wake from sleep. Drink water often. I gave you IV Ringer’s when you were sleeping to keep you hydrated, but you should start drinking again now.”

Jared secretly pictures smashing the back of Jay’s head with one of the glasses.

“That was an order. Drink water,” Jay knocks on the countertop.

Geez. There’s something seriously wrong with him.

After gulping some ice cold tap water down, Jared sets the empty glass down. Definitely not slamming. “Happy now?

Jay didn’t respond to the provocation, and points to a door on the side of the bathroom, “I’ll show you in there later. You are still recovering, and I know it’s a lot of information to process already. For the time being, I will answer you two questions.” He takes a step towards Jared and adds, “two reasonable questions. I’m not answering anything like ‘what do you want’.”

Jared swallows hard. He knows that he’s still on the passive side of the conversation, but it’s not like he can do anything to change that, so he wants to take the opportunity. “How long are you keeping me in here?”

Jay chuckles as he nudges Jared back into the bedroom, “do you really want an answer to that?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“What are you actually asking, Jared? You want to know if I want to kill you any time soon?” Jared shivers. Yes, he was thinking about that earlier, but why would the man tell him to keep his hygiene and health if he didn’t want Jared to be alive? Jay grips his shoulder to sit him down on the bed again, and he continues, “that depends, not at the moment.”

Heh. Very assuring.

For multiple times in the past month, Jared has thought about ending his life, but he’d like it not to be now and here. He still doesn’t even know where this room is. On top of that, he would really like to be the one to decide whether he lives or not, instead of this stranger in front of him. The idea of having someone else in total control of his fate sounds defeating.

“Answer to your question: as long as I wish to. Next one.”

Jared is on the edge of going off again, but he simply rolls his eyes instead, “is Jay your real name?”

“Glad you brought that up. It is, kind of. But from now on, you should be showing more respect in the way you address me.”

“What?”

“I would like you to call me Master from now on. Or Sir, if that’s what you prefer.”

“What if i prefer neither?” Jared flips. He’s under the man’s control, yes, but that doesn’t mean that he will give up his dignity.

“Then think of anything along that line, Padalecki,” Jay shrugs, “and watch that attitude there. I thought you would have better manners, from a family of scholars and all. By the way I heard your big brother just landed his first residency? Second doctoral degree in the house, congratulations. ”

Jared’s eyes widen. He didn’t tell Jay any of that. He has already looked Jared up, probably with the IDs in his wallet, and now his family is watched by the eyes of a predator.

“You didn’t think that I would just randomly pick a guy from the bar and take him home, did you? I knew your last name and the fact that you lived in that white building in Fairview, Jared, before you told me. I know you live in the 4th floor, and you have two cup of dark roast coffee every morning. But still, don’t you know better than telling a stranger everything about yourself?”

Jared opens his lips, but makes no sound other than a light moan. Everything is planned. He was probably targeted long ago. He feel completely exposed in front of this man, whom he know nothing of besides a name and a face. He trusted the man without a good reason besides some alcohol in his blood and some sweet friendly words.

He made a fool of himself.

“Relax Jared, I really don’t need you to be scared. I’m just telling you what I know, gotta be honest before I can be trusted. I won’t touch your family if you behave.”

“Don’t touch them,” Jared disregards the ironic in Jay’s language. It’s not the first time Jay used the word trust, and Jared wonders if he knows its literal meaning.

Jay ignores him, “there’s no rush. I’ll be back in several hours, and by that time, I expect that you have pulled yourself together and ready to face your new life.”

“Knock on the door when you need something, I may or may not come,” it’s clearly the end of this conversation now, “I will be taking care of you the best I can, but you need to take care of yourself too. I don’t want you to get sick, and in case you think that’s a way to get tossed outta here, well, that’s not happening.”

“Wait… no!!!” the bang of the door is like an explosion in Jared’s head. He rushes to the door and punches the cold metal, over and over again, until his fists are crimson red, then he drops to his knee and starts crying. He knows Jay can be watching him, there has to be some cameras hiding somewhere, but he can’t care any less.

At least he wasn’t tearing up in Jay’s face, and he counts that as a win.

Being honest, he’d rather be drugged into a coma right now. But now that it’s not an option, he needs to find himself something to do other than sitting around worrying. And there’s not much to do in this tiny suite, if you’d call it that. He opens the door to the bathroom, which is unlocked now.Jay only told him that he has to bathe when he’s told to, that doesn’t mean he can’t do so when he’s not told.

Jared closes the door behind him, although he knows that the thin piece of wood can’t provide that much protection given his circumstances. A little privacy is still appreciated. He strips out of his shirt and pants, and notices the binding only left some minor bruise on his wrists - he passed out in the van without too much struggling.

The water temperature is good. And the shampoo comes in a pale blue bottle, the very kind Jeannie, his make-up artists, recommended him using. The very kind he’s been using for three years.Jared hopes it’s a coincidence. Otherwise he’s going to search his whole apartment for spying devices once and if he ever gets out. How exactly and how long has the man been watching him?

Even when embraced by steaming warm water, his mind remains crowded with unwanted thoughts. He’s going to confront Jay again shortly, but he’s still panicking from his last visit, and that’s not a good thing. He has to calm down and analyze the whole situation with logic.

The weekend, when nobody really cares about his whereabout, has most likely not passed yet. There’s no clock anywhere in the suite, so Jared doesn’t know that for sure. Cliff, followed by the whole Supernatural crew, is going to freak out after finding out Jared isn’t in his apartment on Monday morning.

He drifts into a light sleep, and when he wakes up, the bath water is still lukewarm.

\----------

Jared is so bored that he has started counting the shadows from the texture on the wall when the metal door is opened again.

Jay brings a cart this time. There’s a metal plate cover on the top tier, because obviously he is obsessed with watching Jared eating, and some fabric and other stuff on the bottom.

Jay smiles at Jared with crinkled eyes and white teeth, “enjoying your stay, Jared?”

Jared does not say a word. He simply sits up, back pressed to the wall. Yeah, It’s a nice stay. He’s entertained and occupied, anyone can see it, right.

Jay is not expecting an answer, instead he continues, “well, I brought you something. I’ll put your clothing and a laundry bag into the closet. Change every time you bathe.” He speaks softly, like a kindergarten teacher would in front of some kids.

“And I’m guessing you want me to watch me eat again?”

Jay pulls the cart to the side of the bed and sits down besides Jared, side of his leg pushes against Jared’s knee, “I do want you to eat again. I hope we can discuss more of our terms whilst you eat.”

“You mean your rules?” Jared shoots out.

Jay is halfway from lifting the plate cover up, but he retrieves his hand as he hears Jared’s questioning, “I thought we talked about the addressing and attitude issues, but I’m giving you another chance. You want to rephrase what you said?”

Controlling bastard. Deep down, Jared is drowning in terror, but there’s no way taking back what’s been said, and he doesn’t want to show any more weakness. “You mean your rules, _Sir_?”

Jay grinds his teeth visibly, “eat, Jared.”

Jared feels pathetically relieved that Jay says nothing about the sarcasm.


End file.
